La Loi Des Cinq
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Un accident est survenu et Clint doit tenir compagnie à Pietro. [Hawksilver] [Clint/Pietro]
Voilà un petit OS qui la traversé la tête. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

 **Titre:** La loi des cinqcinq.

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver.

 **Rating:** k+

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce qui appartient a Marvel reste à Marvel.

 **Résumé:** un accident est survenu et Clint est en charge de tenir compagnie a Pietro.

* * *

 **La loi des cinq.**

.

En descendant du quinjet Clint craqua tout les os de son corps, il adorait piloter ses petits bijoux mais était aussi content quand c'était fini. Sam, la vision et lui avaient trouvés ce qu'ils cherchaient sur la base, tout les trois se rendirent vers le centre des opérations pour donner les papiers trouvés à Maria hill.

L'agent Barton était fiers de leur trouvaille et ils étaient revenus plus tôt que prévu, il pourrait retrouver sa famille au plus vite. Ils descendirent tout les étages et en arrivant au centre opérationnel, ils virent cap, et Thor assis autour de la table de commandement l'air grave. Il remarqua de suite que quelques chose n'allait pas.

\- Agent Barton, agent Wilson, la vision. Dit Maria Hill en se levant.

\- On a... trouvé... Les papiers. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Dit aussitôt Barton.

\- On a eut un souci sur la mission Racler. Dit Fury en arrivant vers eux.

\- Quel genre de soucis? Demanda Sam.

\- Où sont les jumeaux et Nath? Demanda aussitôt Barton en balayant la salle des yeux.

\- Directeur Fury, on ne doit pas traîner. Lança captain America en se levant.

\- Très bien, allez-y. Ordonna t-il à cap et à Thor qui filèrent aussitôt, puis se tourna à nouveau vers eux. "Agent Wilson, vous repartez en mission avec l'agent Romanoff. La vision: Rhodes et Stark vous attendent dans le labo."

\- Traîner pour quoi? Demanda Sam.

\- Wanda a eut un accident elle est hospitalisée. Dit aussitôt Hill.

\- Mon dieu.

\- On ne sait pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. Ajouta Fury.

\- On doit retourner sur les lieux. Informa Hill. "Natasha, on vous attendez pour partir." Dit alors Hill en se tournant vers l'ascenseur. L'agent se tourna aussitot. Son amie avait l'air anéantie.

\- Nath! Dit aussitôt Barton qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Clint! J'ai besoin de toi. Dit aussitôt l'agent. Son visage était fermé, elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda encore Barton.

\- On t'a expliqué pour Wanda? Dit Natasha.

\- Vaguement.

\- Il faut que tu reste avec le gosse, le temps que Sam et moi on revienne. Dit aussitôt l'agent Romanoff.

\- Le gosse? Maximoff? Dit Clint en riant presque.

\- Juste deux ou trois heures! Le temps qu'on revienne, s'il te plaît.. Dit-elle l'air toujours aussi inquiète.

\- Nath! Soupira t-il.

\- Il est vraiment pas bien. Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Et l'agent Barton savait que sa meilleure amie n'était pas une sentimentale. Si elle avait les larmes aux yeux ce n'était pas pour rien.

\- Très bien. Et il est où?

\- Agent Morse voulez-vous bien accompagner l'agent Barton dans la chambre de l'agent Maximoff?

\- Oui madame. Répondit l'agent en emmenant Barton vers la sortie.

Et le voilà qu'il suit l'agent a travers les coursives de l'helicarier. En moins de 5 minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'aile médicale. Les lumière lumineuse, des murs blancs, des machines, des sas en verre à perte de vue. Et un homme debout devant l'une d'entre elle.

L'agent lui montra la chambre, mais il se doutait où était Wanda vu que son jumeau était figé derrière la vitre. Un médecin sortit de sa chambre, il le questionna aussitôt.

\- Quel est l'etat de santé de l'agent Maximoff?

\- Agent Barton... C'est difficile à dire, elle a un taux de radiation dans le corps.

\- Radiation gamma?

\- Non c'est autre chose, mais on ne connait pas ce type de radiation.

\- Elle va s'en sortir?

\- Elle a l'air d'aller bien, son cerveau a l'air de fonctionner correctement mais elle est plongée dans un coma, on en sait pas plus.

\- D'accord très bien. Merci docteur.

L'agent Barton inspira profondemment et s'avança vers son coéquipier.

\- Maximoff. Murmura Clint mais le jeune ne lui répondit pas. Il ne le regardait même pas, il restait figé la. "Hey... " Dit clint à nouveau. Il vit le regard de Pietro toujours rivé sur sa sœur, il avait les larmes aux yeux. "Chuttt. Hey.. Ça va aller. Viens t'asseoir."

Le jeune sokovien hocha négativement de la tête, Clint soupira et resta planté là, lui aussi devant la vitre. Ce garçon l'exaspérait mais le voir ainsi si désespéré, si inquiet lui faisait de la peine.

\- Tu veux quelques chose un café? Un chocolat? Un truc à manger! Il hocha une seconde fois la tête sans lâcher sa jumelle des yeux. "Tu t'en veux? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?" Le jeune homme ne parlait toujours pas. "Très bien, je vais aller me chercher un café, je reviens."

L'agent Barton alla se chercher un café et prit tout de même un chocolat chaud. Il rejoignit son coéquipier qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. "Je t'ai pris un chocolat."

\- J'en veux pas. Dit le Sokovien.

\- Oh, il parle! Bois Pietro! Ordonna Clint.

\- J'en veux pas! J'en veux pas Clint! Dit-il en pleurant.

\- Ok ! Soupira t-il. Il alla s'assoir sur le banc derrière eux, il regarda son coéquipier debout, il avait mal au coeur pour lui.

Clint Barton n'était pas du genre à laisser un co-équipier dans la peine même si il s'agissait d'un petit con qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui et qui lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs. Il se leva brusquement.

\- Bon maintenant, tu vas aller t'asseoir et boire ce putain de chocolat! Que tu restes debout derrière la vitre ne va pas arranger la situation. Tu penses que ta sœur voudrait que tu te laisse mourir? Non, je crois pas, alors tu viens?! Le jeune le regarda stupéfait.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir? Lui demande t-il.

\- J'en suis sûre, ta soeur est forte, très forte et il faut que tu le sois aussi... allez viens... Dit il en l'emmenant sur le banc.

Pietro Maximoff suivit son coéquipier et s'assit sur le banc. L'agent lui placa le gobelet dans les mains, il aperçut que les mains du coureur était dans un mauvais état. Que s'était-il passé sur cette mission?

\- Tu veux parler?

\- Parler pour dire quoi? Que je suis qu'un incapable qui ne peut pas sauver ceux qu'il aime.

\- Tu m'as sauvé moi. Dit l'agent sans réfléchir.

\- C'est bien la seule chose de bien que j'ai réussi à faire.

\- Tu es un Avengers, Pietro. Tu as déjà beaucoups fait.

\- Pas assez... Je suis pas à la hauteur.

\- Tu n'es peut être pas encore prêt mais tu t'en donne les moyens... J'ai bien vu que tu te décarcassais pour y arriver. Pour pouvoir, il faut le vouloir et ça se voit que t'es motivé. Tu y arriveras.

\- C'est bien la première fois que tu me fais un compliment.

\- C'est sincère, tu es peut-être désespérant des fois, usant même, mais je sais comme tout le monde ici que tu es un gars bien. Un bon agent, un bon Avengers, un bon frère. Tu es motivé, spontané, dynamique, tu débordes d'énergie. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Pietro.

Le Sokovien pencha la tête en arrière et vint percuter le mur derrière lui. "Je surviverai pas sans elle." Lâcha-t'il. Des fines larmes tombèrent sur ses joues.

\- Elle s'en sortira. Je te promets... Chuchota l'agent Barton.

\- Pas cette fois. Regarde là. Elle est inerte. Elle est ... Elle est.. Je sents un vide en moi... Murmura Pietro en pleurant à chaude larmes.

\- Calme-toi Pietro... L'agent regardait le jeune Avengers perdre pied mais ne savait que faire ou dire pour apaiser le Sokovien. Les larmes dévalaient encore ses joues, il commençait même à trembler. L'agent Barton attrapa la main du jeune et la serra dans la sienne. "Ça va aller Pietro."

\- Clint, j'ai si peur. Murmura encore le jeune garçon .

\- je suis là. Chuchota t-il, sa main toujours dans celle du plus jeune. "Tu voudrais pas aller prendre une douche? Manger un truc?"

\- Je préfère rester au près d'elle. Murmura Maximoff.

\- Va prendre une douche! Va manger un truc! Regarde dans l'État où tu es! Mais le jeune ne bougea pas d'un poil. "Allez... Je reste là." Dit Barton en poussant le jumeau à se lever.

\- Clint... Chouina Pietro.

\- Pietro... Je reste là. Le jeune plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'agent Barton... Il inspira une grosse bouffée d'air et se leva en soufflant. Il fit quelques pas puis fit demi tour mais le plus vieux l'envoya bouler avec fermeté, Quicksilver dû se rendre à l'évidence que son coéquipier ne laisserait rien passer. Il s'en alla.

Clint soupira lorsque Pietro franchit la porte. Il regarda Wanda, allongée dans un lit. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Aucun d'eux ne méritait de mourir. L'agent regarda sa montre. 20h40. Il avait promis à Laura de rentrer avant 22h, mais il n'y serait jamais, il appela aussitôt sa femme.

\- Clint.

\- Laura... La mission s'est bien passée mais celle de Nath a échouée. Enfin je crois. La fille Maximoff à été touché... elle .. Bafouilla t-il

\- Elle va bien?

\- Non pas trop... Je dois attendre le retour de Nath. Dit-il aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je dois garder un oeil sur Pietro. Dit-il seulement.

\- Personne d'autre ne peut le faire? Demanda sa femme.

\- Tout le monde est parti, il ne reste plus que moi. Lui menti l'agent.

\- Clint... Fit Laura.

\- Laura ... Tu verrais dans quel état il se met... C'est sa jumelle. Insista t-il.

\- Hum... Essaye de rentrer au plus tôt quand même.

\- J'essaierai... Je t'appelle tout à l'heure.

L'agent raccrocha et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le banc, il s'allongea de tout son long. Il plaqua son bras sur ses yeux pour empêcher les rayons des néons passer a travers ses paupières puis ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Clint... Hey... Réveil-toi. Chuchota Pietro en enlevant son avant bras de ses yeux. Barton plissa les yeux puis se redressa. " Je t'ai amener un truc. Salade... De la mer..."

\- Merci murmura Clint. Il ouvrit le bol et commença à grignoter, il voyait en coin que Pietro jouait plus avec sa salade qui ne la mangeait.

\- Arrête de jouer et mange. Ordonna Clint.

\- J'ai pas faim. Soupira Pietro en posant son bol sur le banc.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Pietro. Le jeune le regarda choqué. Barton posa son bol à coté du sien. "Tu vas rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille?"

\- Je ne pourrais pas dormir de toute façon."

\- Je comprends. Mais tu devrais peut-être te reposer. Allonge-toi. Le jeune le regarda en levant un sourcil. "Allonge-toi Pietro. " Dit l'agent en passant son bras derrière le dos du plus jeune pour le forcer à s'allonger sur le banc. Pietro le regarda les yeux plein d'interrogation.

\- J'y arriverai pas ... Wanda... elle me manque... J'ai peur clinttttt. Éclata t-il en sanglot.

L'agent Barton lui caressa doucement les cheveux, celui ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieu.

\- Ça va aller... Ça va aller Pietro.. Chutttt. Chuchota le plus vieux au plus jeune. Pietro suffoquait, il pleurait a chaude larmes contre l'épaule de son coéquipier puis peu à peu, il se calma jusqu'à s'endormir sur son épaule. Clint soutint le corps de son ami et le bascula doucement jusqu'à ce la tête blonde se pose sur ses cuisses. Il enleva son manteau et le déposa sur ses épaules. Pietro Maximoff s'était enfin endormi.

Clint et Pietro restèrent ainsi pendant une petite heure et demi puis le téléphone de l'agent Barton sonna.

\- Allô. Je suis toujours coincé. Lacha t-il directement à l'encontre de sa femme..

\- Il est 22h Clint! Rala sa femme.

\- Je sais merci! Nath n'est toujours pas rentré, je peux pas le laisser. Dit-il en regardant cet homme dormir sur ses genoux.

\- Et nous, oui?

\- Pardon? Dit l'homme surpris.

\- Nous, on peut rester seul. Lança Laura.

\- Laura... Arrête ça... Ordonna le chef de famille.

\- Tes coéquipiers passent avant nous à ce que je vois! Rétorqua sa femme encore une fois.

\- Mais Laura! Wanda est entre la vie et la mort! Souffla t-il énervé sans élever non plus la voix pour ne pas réveiller Pietro.

\- Ouais et puis c'est pas comme si que c'était Sam ou Rhodey! Là c'est Pietro Maximoff. Ajouta la femme.

\- Qu'est ce que t'insinu? Murmura Clint prit au dépourvu.

\- T'as pas appelé notre fils Nathaniel "Pietro" pour rien. Lâcha à nouveau Laura.

\- Oui car Pietro s'est sacrifié pour que je sois là.! Laura! Sérieux! S'énerva de plus belle l'agent.

\- Laisse tomber Clint. Dit Laura en soupirant.

\- Oui, t'as raison laisse tomber. Répondit Barton.

\- Salut. Dit-elle énervée.

\- Salut. Dit l'agent en raccrochant plus qu'énervé contre sa femme. Il sentit l'homme émergé peu à peu.

\- Clint... Murmura Pietro

\- Chutttt rendors-toi. Fit l'agent en caressant à nouveau ses cheveux.

\- C'était ta femme? Demanda t-il bien qu'il ait entendu toute la conversation.

\- Oui rien d'important. Rendors-toi. Répondit encore l'agent.

\- Je ne veux pas t'empecher de retourner chez toi.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul. Tu as besoin de moi. Dit seulement l'agent.

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dit. J'ai besoin de personne, rentre chez toi. Retrouve ta femme. Ordonna le plus jeune mais Clint Barton ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il serra même plus fort le jumeau contre lui. "T'as raison ... " Murmura t-il.

\- Elle va se réveiller. Tu me l'a promit de toute façon. Elle va se réveiller hein? Demanda le jumeau inquiet en levant les yeux vers son coéquipier.

\- Oui... Chuhota t-il.

\- Elle est forte, c'est une Avengers. On est tous des Avengers. Notre devoir et de... Se battre pour la vie des autres... Dit alors le plus jeune en inspirant fortement l'air .

\- Comme la mienne. Murmura l'agent Barton.

\- Tu t'en remets toujours pas? Demanda Pietro en regardant à nouveau Clint dans les yeux.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre comment on peut sacrifier sa vie pour quelqu'un qu'on connait a peine... Pourquoi t'as fais ça? Demanda t-il alors à son sauveur.

\- Je suis Avengers non? Peut-être que je me sentais déjà un Avengers. Conclut-il.

\- Donc au final toi ou moi ça n'a pas d'importance on est tout les deux des Avengers. Ajouta seulement Clint.

\- Tu es important. Tu t'en rends pas compte mais tu es très important. Lâcha le coureur. "Du moins pour moi." Ajouta t-il ensuite.

\- Tu as raison. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de moi. ... Tu es fort... Tu n'as besoin de personne... Dit Clint en voyant la force de caractère et de persévérance de son coéquipier.

\- Finalement c'est peut-être moi qui ait besoin de toi. Murmura t-il . "Allez rendors-toi... Je suis là. Je reste éveillé." Informa l'agent.

\- J'ai mal au dos... et au cul aussi. Lâcha Pietro en faisant une grimace.

\- Ami de la poésie, bonsoir. Dis seulement Barton en souriant enfin.

\- Tu devrais rentrer... Je vais aller dormir... dans ma chambre... Je t'assure. Dit Quicksilver en se redressant.

\- Je te fais pas confiance. Lâcha l'agent.

\- Tu me fais pas confiance? Sympa. Dit l'agent en levant un sourcil tout en lui tendant sa veste.

\- En général si, mais pas là... Je reste avec toi. Dit Clint bien décidé à veiller sur Maximoff.

\- Ben, viens avec moi si tu veux mais moi je vais dans la chambre. Dit-il en se levant... "En plus j'ai trop envie de fumer." Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Depuis quand tu fumes? Demanda l'agent toujours assit sur le banc, sa veste dans les mains.

\- Toujours... Mais en cachette, tu connais Cap. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Ouais, il m'a déjà pisté, je me suis pris un savon. Dit Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Je t'en offre une! allez, viens... J'ai envie de prendre l'air. Dit Maximoff en tendant la main à son ami.

Clint sourit malgré lui et attrapa la main tendu du jeune homme. Ils sortirent sur le pont de l'aile médicale. L'helicarrier était accosté à l'île de Manhattan, le ciel était noir et la lune ddescendante Pietro sortit deux cigarettes, en donna une au plus vieux puis prit son briquet, alluma son coéquipier puis alluma la sienne avant de tirer une longue taffe.

\- T'en avais vraiment besoin. Dit seulement Clint.

\- La loi des cinq. Répondit Pietro en regardant la lune noire.

\- La loi des cinq? Demanda Clint en dévisageant son collègue.

\- J'ai cinq drogues. Annonça t-il." Dont une qui est allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Si pour ça que je dois compenser avec les autres."

\- C'est quoi les quatre autres? Demanda Barton sans trop avoir écouté Pietro

\- Aha. ah... Je raconte pas mes petits secrets à tout le monde. Et toi tu as des drogues?

\- Euh... Bah là clope... Le café... C'est tout je crois.

\- Même pas tes enfants? Demanda Pietro sans lâcher le ciel des yeux.

\- Tu considères les humains comme une drogue? Demanda Clint en tentant de lire les émotions du visage du Maximoff.

\- Wanda est l'une de mes drogues... Parce que je dépends d'elle. J'ai besoin d'elle. La drogue est assimilé à un besoin obsessionnel, non? Dit Pietro en le regardant. Clint dévia son regard et regarda lui aussi le ciel étoilé. Pietro n'avait pas tord. Une drogue est un besoin. Un besoin est une drogue.

\- C'est vrai... J'ai besoin de mes enfants. Donc, j'ai trois drogues. Conclut Clint. "Donc Wanda, la clope." Énuméra t-il sur ses doigts. "C'est quoi les trois autres?"

\- Ah ah... Dit Pietro en souriant.

\- Le café ? Proposa Clint.

\- J'ai horreur de ça. Répondit maximoff en faisant la grimace.

\- Le chocolat chaud?

\- C'est moins précis. Dit Pietro seulement.

\- C'est quoi? Demanda Clint curieux de savoir de quel drogue avait besoin son sauveur.

\- La bouffe fait parti de mes drogues. Dit-il en riant. Mon pouvoir est ma quatrième drogue... Elle me maintiens en vie. Conclut le jeune en regardant Hawkeye.

\- Et la cinquième? Demanda aussitôt Clint qui ne lâchait rien.

\- La cinquième... La cinquième... Répéta t-il. "C'est mon petit secret à moi... Je vais pas tout te dévoiler non plus." Dit le plus jeune en poussant son collègue.

\- C'est vrai... Dit Clint en jetant sa clope par dessus les ballasts. "Tu veux vraiment aller te coucher ou c'était une ruse pour que je t'abandonne face à ton desarroi?"

\- Je veux pas être un conflit au sein de ton couple. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul." Dit-il en se tournant. Il appuya ses coudes contre la barrière. "Je ferais mieux d'aller la voir... Et puis... J'irais me reposer un peu."

\- Je t'accompagne. Dit Clint.

\- Rentre chez toi, Clint. Soupira Pietro.

\- Je t'accompagne de toute façon c'est ma route. Dit aussitôt l'agent protecteur.

Les deux agents regagnèrent la chambre de Wanda Maximoff, Pietro se plaça devant le sas à nouveau. Clint s'était tenu à ses côtés mais n'osait rien faire ou dire encore une fois. Il pouvait sentir la tristesse et la peine de Quicksilver. "Elle est pas belle ma drogue? Murmura Pietro.

\- Si... Le plus vieux vint presser l'épaule du plus jeune. "Tu veux un chocolat chaud? Quelques chose?"

\- Non... Rentre chez toi. Chuchota Maximoff.

\- T'es malade ou quoi?! Je reste là. Dit l'agent, bien décidé à ne rien lâcher.

\- Tu m'as dis que tu-

\- Je t'ai dis que je t'accompagnais. Coupa oeil de faucon. "Et je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien." Dit-il en plaquant sa main sur sa nuque pour l'emmener sur le banc derrière eux.

Le plus jeune n'émit pas de résistance, il se laissa tomber sur le banc, Clint fit de même et regarda Quicksilver de biais. Le coureur avait les yeux ouvert, mais ils étaient vide d'espoirs.

Un bruit fit sursauter le plus vieux, toujours un peu sur ses gardes, ul aperçut une femme en blouse blanche venir vers eux. Pietro se leva illico. Elle sembla être surprise de les voir ici.

\- Bonsoir. Dit-elle avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Wanda.

Pietro s'approcha à nouveau de la chambre, il posa ses mains sur la vitre transparent qui le séparait de sa soeur, mais un volet occultant vint se mettre entre lui et sa jumelle. Clint se leva aussitôt.

\- Pietro... Viens t'asseoir. Ordonna l'agent Barton.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle lui fait? Demanda Pietro.

\- Elle doit être infirmière ou aide soignante que veux tu qu'elle lui fasse? Des soins je suppose... allez viens, lais le jeune homme refusa et resta devant la vitre sombre. Il ne voyait rien mais regardait la vitre. Ce fut au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes que la vitre s'éclaira de nouveau, mais la lumière dans la chambre était maintenant tamisé.

\- Comment va ma soeur? Demanda Pietro à l'infirmière aussitôt sortie.

\- Elle est stable, elle semble même éliminer les particules seule.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Demanda aussitôt Clint qui se leva.

\- Que son corps est en rémission, reste à savoir quand elle se réveillera.

Pietro bougeait ses lèvres. Il cherchait sans doute ses mots. Des larmes coulèrent contre ses joues. Ses mains étaient crispés contre ses manches. Il se tourna vers Clint qui regardait l'infirmière la bouche ouverte. Pourquoi ne les avaient-ils pas informer avant? Il tourna la tête vers Pietro qui s'effondra dans ses bras...

\- Chutttt. C'est bon, elle va s'en sortir. Tu l'as entendu. Chuchota calmement Clint. Le plus jeune pleurait encore à chaude larmes, ses bras entouraient son cou. Clint Barton tentait de le réconforter en caressant à la fois le dos et les cheveux blanc du Maximoff. L'infirmière salua Clint puis fila les laissant à deux dans ce couloir éclairé par ses lumières blanches que Barton arrivait de moins en moins à supporter.

Après quelques minutes, Pietro avait l'air de s'être calmer, Clint releva le visage de son coéquipier. "Tu vas pouvoir aller te reposer maintenant, tu sais qu'elle ne risque plus rien." Dit Clint confiant.

\- Il faut encore qu'elle se réveille. Murmura Pietro.

\- Un coma peut être long parfois. Tu as entendu l'infirmière, elle ne risque pas de séquelles. Va te reposer Pietro. Le jeune déglutissa la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et baissa à nouveau les yeux. "Allez, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre." Dit aussitôt l'agent. Un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune, Clint raccompagna Quicksilver jusqu'à sa chambre.

Devant sa chambre, Pietro entra son code sur le clavier digital puis se tourna vers le plus vieux. "Tu voudrais pas rester un peu ?"

\- Euh... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Non, t'as raison rentre chez toi. Dit Pietro souriant amèrement.

\- Je vais rester. Dit le plus vieux. Pietro sourit à sa réponse et ouvrit sa porte. Il se jeta directement sur son lit, sur le dos. Clint ferma la porte et s'assit sur la chaise du bureau. "Wanda dit que tu es altruiste... Que tu fais passer les autres avant toi. Elle a raison puisque tu es là. " Murmura Pietro toujours affalé sur son lit.

\- Tu as besoin de quelqu'un, je suis là.

\- Ta femme et tes enfants ont besoin de toi. Répondit Pietro qui cherchait à comprendre pourquoi Barton ne le lâchait pas.

\- Pas autant que toi... Murmura Clint qui jouait avec un stylo qui traînait.

\- Tu crois?

\- Hum... Et puis peut-être que... Commença par dire l'agent.

\- Que quoi ? Demanda Pietro en se redressant.

Barton regarda Pietro dans les yeux. "Peut-être que c'est moi qui ait besoin de ça."

\- Besoin de ça quoi? Demanda encore Pietro.

\- De... De prendre soin de toi. Conclut Clint.

\- Donc je confirme tu es trop bon, trop con. Lacha Pietro.

\- Merci ! S'indigna Barton.

\- Wanda dit que tu es altruiste, moi je dis que tu es trop con, car à force d'être trop bon, on se fait passer pour un con. Tu risques de perdre ta famille à force de trop t'occuper des autres. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu ma famille... Depuis le shield. Depuis que j'ai signé et Ultron n'a rien arrangé, au contraire. Dit Clint qui avait à nouveau baissé ses yeux sur la feuille blanche qui se noircissait sous l'encre.

\- Et qu'est ce que Ultron à avoir avec ça?

\- Il m'a ... J'ai failli y perdre la vie... Dit Clint en levant les sourcils.

\- C'etait pas la première fois que tu frôlais la mort non? Répondit Pietro.

\- C'était la première fois qu'un optimisé se sacrifiait pour moi. Clint leva les yeux sur son collègue qui buvait ses paroles. "Ça m'a chamboulé... D'où le second prénom de Nathy. Tu prenais une grande place dans ma vie." Ajouta Barton.

\- Je prenais... Murmura Pietro.

\- Bon, allez, repose-toi un peu. Lança le plus vieu en se levant.

\- Reste-là. Ne t'en vas pas... Supplia presque le plus jeune.

\- Pietro... Soupira Clint qui avait de plus en plus de mal de ne pas avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour le plus jeune.

\- S'il te plaît Clint... Insista Maximoff.

\- OK... Laisse-moi une place alors. Je suis naze aussi. Dit Clint en s'asseyant à côté de Pietro qui s'était à nouveau écrouler sur le lit. Les jambes pendantes dans le vide.

\- Ça te dérange si je vais prendre une douche.

\- Non vas-y, t'en a besoin je crois. Marmonna Clint, les yeux déjà fermés.

Pietro se redressa et alla vers la salle de bain. "Tu pars pas, hein! Tu restes la!"

\- Oui, t'inquiète pas. Mais je te promets pas d'être toujours éveillé parcontre.

\- OK... Dit-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Clint sentit un poids s'affalé à ses côtés. Il sentit une agréable odeur chatouiller ses narines, il ouvrit un oeil et remarqua que Pietro était douché, il avait les cheveux encore mouillés et était torse nu, un bas de survêtement recouvrait ses jambes. "Ça fait du bien de prendre une douche?" Demanda seulement l'agent un peu troublé par ce qu'il voyait.

\- Oui... Ça relaxe... Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain si tu veux. Répondit seulement Pietro les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

\- Ça va aller... Merci quand même.

\- Je me sents seul. Lança Pietro.

\- Je suis là pourtant. Répondit Clint, les yeux maintenant également rivés sur le plafond.

\- J'ai fumé, j'ai mangé un peu. T'es là, J'ai toujours mon pouvoir, Et pourtant ma première drogue me manque tellement...

\- Elle s'en sortira, ne t'inquiète pas... Souffla Barton.

\- J'ai tellement peur... J'ai jamais eu si peur de ma vie. Confia le plus jeune.

\- Ça va aller. Chuchota Clint. "Attend, tu viens de dire quoi là? Clope, bouffe, pouvoir et... C'est moi ta cinquième drogue?" Dit Clint choqué en regardant son coéquipier de biais. "Pietro, répond-moi!"

Maximoff tourna son visage vers Clint et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, mais il n'osa rien dire puis il regarda à nouveau le plafond. Clint ferma les yeux, Pietro l'aimait, il avait des sentiments pour lui. Il était même sa cinquième drogue, mon dieu pourquoi ne l'avait il jamais remarqué? Son coeur battait à toute allure, ses mains étaient moites, ses idées étaient confuses. Il fallait qu'il dise quelques chose ce silence était trop pesant. "Et je suis combien sur la liste? Wanda est la première. Et je suppose que ton pouvoir est en second. Je passe avant ou après la clope et la bouffe?" Demanda t-il alors au jumeau.

\- Avant. Lâcha Pietro. "Largement." murmura t-il. "Tu es même avant mon pouvoir." Ajouta Pietro. Ce qui fit accélérer encore une fois le coeur du plus vieux.

\- J'ai bien fais de rester à tes côtés. J'aurais au moins appris ça. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Hum. Fit seulement Pietro qui ne savait plus quoi dire lui non plus. "On a une drogue commune au moins. La clope! T'as pas envie de fumer par hasard?" Demanda t-il.

\- Tu fumes de trop gamin. Marmonna Clint, toujours allongé sur le lit.

\- Quand je suis stressé, j'ai envie de fumer. Lança le jeune en se redressant.

\- Stress pas, ta soeur va bien. Dit aussitôt Clint.

\- C'est pas vraiment ça qui me stresse. Dit-il en se levant. Il ouvrit le placard sorti un maillot qu'il enfila puis mis ses basket sans chaussette. Il se tourna vers le plus vieux qui s'était redressé. "Tu viens?"

\- Ouais mais je fume pas. Ma deuxième drogue fera l'affaire. Dit-il en se levant.

Ils regagnèrent l'une des nombreuses machines à café. Clint prit un café et offrit un chocolat à son ami.

\- Bon, maintenant clope. dit-il en ouvrant un hublot.

\- Tu fais quoi là? Demanda Clint.

\- Il y a une corniche d'un mètre. On a la place. Dit Pietro en grimpant sur une chaise.

\- Carrément. C'est un peu risqué. Se méfia l'agent qui voyait déjà le jeune Maximoff tomber dans le vide.

\- Faut savoir prendre des risques. Et J'aime vivre dangereusement. Dit Pietro en se faufilant par le hublot.

Clint soupira et suivit Quicksilver mais resta au plus prêt de la paroi en espérant que Pietro fasse pareil.

\- T'as peur de tomber? Se moqua le plus jeune.

\- Ben, un peu Oauis. Mentit l'archer.

\- Je te rattraperai. Dit Pietro en assignant un clin d'oeil à Clint qui rougit face à ce geste.

\- Je préfère quand même rester là et tu devrais en faire autant.

\- OK. Dit Pietro en s'allumant une clope qui vint finalement s'asseoir à côté de son archer.

\- Merci d'être resté... Ça me touche beaucoup. Et tu es une des seules personne que j'aurais voulu voir. Chuchota Pietro.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Dit seulement Clint en regardant le sol.

\- C'est quoi ce bruit? Dit Pietro.

\- Ça doit être Laura. Soupira Clint en sortant son téléphone. Il regarda le nom de sa femme clignoter mais ne décrocha pas.

\- Tu décroches pas? Demanda Pietro.

\- Non... Elle me Soul. Lança Clint en rangeant son téléphone. "Elle est..." Bafouilla Barton.

\- Jalouse. Conclut Pietro en regardant le ciel.

\- oui... Avoua Barton.

\- Y'a pas de quoi... Dit Pietro. Clint le regarda stupéfait. Donc Pietro l'aimait mais n'espérait rien de lui. Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un sans attendre quelque chose en retour? "Y'as pas de quoi, hein? Clint? Ce que je ressens..." Marmonna Pietro. "C'est à sens unique... Donc il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter."

\- Hum.. Fit Clint qui ferma les yeux en inspirant une grosse bouffée d'air. "Ah!" Grogna l'archer en sentant son téléphone vibrer à nouveau.

\- Décroche Clint... Elle va s'inquiéter. Allez! Insista Pietro.

Clint soupira et sortit son téléphone mais c'était un numéro inconnu, il décrocha aussitôt.

\- Allô!

\- Agent Barton ! Ici le docteur Lauren.

\- Docteur qui? Et comment avez vous eut mon numéro?

\- J'ai regardé dans votre dossier. Je suis le docteur en charge de mademoiselle Maximoff, on s'est croisé hier soir.

\- Ah oui! comment va t-elle?

\- Elle s'est réveillée, elle n'est plus dans le coma.

\- Oh mon dieu. Pietro, ta soeur s'est réveillé. Souffla Barton.

\- Quoi? On peut la voir? Dit Pietro en se levant brusquement manquant de tomber dans le vide par la même occasion.

\- Hey! Cria Clint en rattrapant Pietro d'une seule main. "Fait gaffe gronda Barton. Euh.. Docteur Lauren on peut la voir?"

\- Oui mais elle s'est rendormi. Elle est très fatiguée.

\- D'accord. On arrive. Dit Barton avant de raccrocher. "Et fais attention toi! Tu vois que c'est dangeureux ici." Gronda l'agent.

Mais le jeune souriait encore, il lui sauta dessus en l'entourant de ses bras. Le coureur serrait l'archer contre lui, sa tête contre son épaule. Pietro redressa sa tête et plongea son regard dans celui de l'agent Barton. Il souriait, Quicksilver souriait et c'était tout qu'espérait Barton. voir Maximoff sourire à nouveau. Le plus jeune posa aussi brusquement ses lèvres sur Clint qui ne les retira.

\- Désolé mais je suis trop heureux. Dit-il avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de L'helicarrier.

\- Attend! Dit Clint en ramassant les gobelets qui traînaient mais vif d'argent fila dans un filet bleuté. Clint s'engouffra à nouveau dans le hublot et parti lui aussi vers l'aile médicale mais pas à la même vitesse que lui.

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit un Pietro derrière la vitre mais souriant cette fois-ci. "T'es parti comme une flèche." Chuchota Barton encore un peu troublé par ce rapide baiser qui lui laissé un doux parfum chocolaté sur les lèvres.

\- Ma première drogue est réveillée. Dit seulement Pietro en souriant encore. Il posa ses mains contre la vitre. "Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde." Dit Pietro les larmes aux yeux. Clint Barton l'était aussi car à cet instant il savait que ce qu'il ressentait depuis la Sokovie envers Pietro n'était pas de l'amitié ou parce qu'il s'était sacrifi. Maintenant il savait que c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait. Il posa sa main sur la nuque du plus jeune puis descendit sur son dos qu'il caressa doucement. Pietro le regarda un moment souriant, toujours, puis posa à nouveau ses yeux vers sa jumelle. Clint attrappa la main de Pietro dans la sienne et entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens. Pietro le regarda à nouveau mais ne souriait plus, il était perdu, confus.

\- Tu passes largement avant le café et la clope. Murmura l'archer. Puis un sourire vint sur les lèvres de Pietro.

\- La loi des cinq est complète. la clope, la bouffe, mon pouvoir, Wanda et toi. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin.

 **fin.**


End file.
